Alois: Mind, Body and Soul
by ClaudeMFaustus
Summary: A story about Claude and Alois. Warning, it contains Yaoi. Consider this your first and only warning in that regard.


The black clad man walks slowly down the darkened hallway, straightening a painting here or there, wiping a fleck of dust from a vase once as well. He had maintained this mansions affairs and kept it in order for the past five years and knew all he needed to keep her running smoothly. He stops outside his Masters door for a moment, pushing his square framed spectacles up the bridge of his nose with his middle finger. He sighs and twists the handle to the solid oak door, pushing it open to stride into the dimly lit room to hasten the awakening of his young Master. His footsteps across the floor were muted by the thick plush carpet as he approaches the large canopied bed that held the sleeping blond he called his Highness. The midnight hued servant of the amber eyes stops beside the bed and looks down at his Lord, whose head rested against a pillow, breath flowing even and gently.

The Earls face was flushed from sleep, Claude removed his left glove from his pale, cool hand and lightly caresses his feverish cheek, his contract mark visible. The Archdemon allows the corner of his mouth to lift for a moment as he watches his beautiful Lord slumber on, his face relaxed and peaceful. Ever since that morning when Alois had chosen him to serve by his side he had known this boy had something to him that was out of the ordinary... something to be savored... desired. The butler leans down and presses a very light kiss to his forehead, which causes the young man to stir lightly, whispering his name.

"C-Claude..." He whispers softly, barely aware of anything.

The dark butler hears the lad whisper his name in his sleep and caresses his cheek with his slender, pale thumb. He whispers in return, pretty much to himself.

"Rest easy my beautiful Master... your Claude is ever at your side. Until the very end, such was my promise to you all those years ago."

The golden eyed butler takes a seat at the edge of the youg Earls bed and strokes over his face with his marked hand for a little while longer, savoring this contact of bare flesh against his skin. The heat pleasant against his cool flesh, his spine a-tingle as the contracted hand touches the one it is bound to. He supresses a slight moan in his throat and shivers deliciously. The young one stirs beneath this petting gesture and Claude grins a bit to himself. This one was his... all his, just as he belonged to the boy. Down to the last hair on his head until the day he would consume his soul... but until that day he would savor this boys company. He needed to serve this boy... this cherubic lad of the ice blue eyes... Claude had come to a shocking realization one night after he had put this young man to bed. He had suddenly realized that he actually felt for this boy... He, Claude Faustus, an Archdemon of Hell itself had fallen in love with a human Nobleman. When he had first thought this through he had nearly laughed aloud but as time wore on over the next few years he had come to accept it as truth. How could he not when his heart had started to beat for the first time in nearly six thousand years? His thoughts were shattered at the lads change in breath that signalled his wakening. The faithful demon butler stood and bowed to his Lord. Alois looked up at him, cracking one beautiful blue eye at him, whispering softly, his voice slowed by sleep.

"Claude... get me a glass of water will you... my throat is dry."

He immediately produced one from the nightstand and hands it to the young male.

"Water, Your Highness... as requested."

The blond lad takes the crystal glass and sips at the cool water, his dry throat soothed by the liquid. All too soon finishing it and handing the glass off to his butler. He swings his legs over the bedside and smiles a bit. Claude moves to dress the boy and soon Alois is clad in his usual form fitting attire, a little eccentric at 19, but he is a noble and is still angelic at his slightly older age... he wears what he likes, just like his cousin, the Viscount Druitt. Sure the clothes were a bit longer cut to fit his larger frame now... but he still filled them out nicely, even better now that he was more well endowed. He smiles and looks down at the telltale outline in the shorts and then over at Claude, looking him up and down a little, his face turning a slight shade of pink as he imagines them doing things together... intimate things... hot, sweaty things in darkened rooms with passionate moans and forbidden desires. He wondered if his butler ever thought of him that way... He dismisses the thought for the moment, but only for now. He would be putting the theory to the test sometime, for now he would act as he usually does.

"So Claude... what have you prepared for my breakfast this morning?"

Claude looks at his Lord and adjusts his square framed spectacles and clears his throat softly.

"This morning you have a light wheat porridge along with scrambled eggs and dry toast. Accompanying this is your customary tea and a pitcher of freshly prepared

orange juice, that is all, Sir."

Earl Trancy nods at this and smirks... Same old Claude, always so precise and careful in his wording and manner... Always so typically perfect in his service.

"Take me to it then, Claude... I am hungry this morning. Are the others managing at their tasks as usual?"

Claude nods and leads him to the door, answering as he walks.

"Yes, my Lord... all is running smooth as clockwork, as usual."

The Lord Trancy sighs a bit and smiles, nodding. Exactly as he had thought... no problems, nothing out of order. Rank and file, clear cut and precise, that was the nature of the Trancy household. The Earl walked out his bedroom door and down to the dining hall with Claude in tow, the tall man silent as he followed at a distance of a few feet behind the lad. His golden eyes roving along the rear profile of his Master, taking in his finely shaped legs and taut rear, his smooth back and well formed shoulders. The butler smiles just a little and feels warmth spread through his groin. Oh yes... he wanted the boy... mind, body and soul.

Once both had cleared the staircase the butler walked off to one side of the dining hall and down a short passage that led to the kitchen while the Earl went to his customary position at the head of the long banquet table in the middle of the wide room. Claude set things on a large silvered tray a slight smirk on his face as he contemplated certain unmentionable scenarios in his head. Such scenarios included but were certainly not limited tohaving Alois pinned beneath him, writhing and screaming his name as he took him... Tying Alois up and having his way with the boy... Bringing him out to the garden and making him a picnic lunch as a pretense then rutting him upon the grass under the sun and many others. Claudes trousers bulged for a few moments and he shivered before straightening up and carrying the tray with the aforementioned food items and refreshments out to his Master. As the Demon had predicted his Lord was toying with his silverware and huffing. Claudes eyes lit up crimson for a second before he sat the breakfast things before his Master

"Here we are, your Highness, as promised. Scrambled eggs with a light wheat porridge as well as tea and orange juice with a side of toast. Enjoy at your leisure, sir."

The blond Earl of Trancy smiled a bit and pulled his breakfast forward as Claude bowed and stepped back from the table. He watched the boy for a few moments, still thinking about his earlier musings in the kitchen. The contracted Archdemon grinned internally, wanting to simply ravish the boy. To simply bend him over the table and give him a good hard railing. Alois looked over at his butler, tilting his head as he bit into a piece of lightly buttered toast. Claude had been his usual self this morning however something was slightly off today. A certain vibe was emenating from the black clad man with whom he was contracted. While he ate his breakfast Alois observed his butler, noting though his face was as passive as ever a certain spark laid buried deep within the mans mysterious golden eyes. That deep seated gleam in Claudes eyes made the Earl shiver, but not unpleasantly. In fact if he were to hazard a guess he would say that Claudes eyes were almost... Lusty? Could that really be? That his Demon wanted him in such a manner? Alois bit at his lower lip at such a thought but pushed it aside for the time being, he would simply watch and wait.

Claude caught the boy nibbling on his lower lip and arched one dark eyebrow. It would seem the young Earl was blushing slightly and watching him. The Archdemon adjusted his square spectacles before speaking.

"Is something the matter your Highness? You seem distracted by something, sir." The Demon smirked to himself. He could feel the desire radiating through their contract mark. His young Lord wanted him very badly, which Claude had suspected for quite some time now in fact. However he wanted Alois to say it, wanted the boy to ask him for it first. One way or another the Demon would have his Master... And he suspected that it was going to be far easier than he had anticipated. Alois attempted to compose his features before answering but failed before the Demons eyes. Humans were not a difficult read for a Demon such as himself. If Claude had not been so consumed with his dark lust filled thoughts he would have thought the boys effort to appear collected adorable.

Alois heard the tall man near him speak and as he did he felt his stomach tighten. Claudes words had held a slightly honeyed purr in their depths that stirred his desire, made it burn all the hotter. The poor boy was doing all he could to stop himself from squirming in his chair. A light sweat had broken out on his forehead, a very light one but even so... He was succumbing to a Demons charms, not that that was a remarkable even in and of itself. No, humans were no match for such things. However Alois wanted nothing more in this moment than to go over to his butler and drop to his knees, beg him to take him. Alois had imagined it so many times after he went to bed and Claude withdrew for the evening. Many a night had he awoken in a state of urgent aching need for Claude, his sheets soaked through with sweat. Now it would seem that all his months and years of pining after Claude were coming to an end. In a slightly quavering voice the lad answered the question.

"W-Well... I suppose I'm not all that hungry this morning..."

Claude caught the slight catch in his speech, walking over to stand next to alois' chair now. The Demon could smell the boys desire, could feel the heat rolling off the young Earl now. It made the Demons spine shiver pleasurably. To see such a reaction from his Master. Good... The boy was falling for his power, as he knew he would eventually. This was just far sooner than he had hoped. Claude nodded, his control over his outward appearance was that of iron even if his inner fire was burning like a blast furnace, demanding that he simply take what he wanted. Reaching out one white gloved hand to lift Alois' face to look into his own he spoke quietly, voice filled with power now. His tone was gentle however it dripped with the promise of forbidden trysts between he and the boy, promising everthing the Earl could ever imagine or want for.

"I see... Well, your Highness I could clear away the breakfast dishes if you like... After all I only have a strong desire to serve you, Master..."

Alois heard this and felt his eyes droop halfway, his hips moving in his chair almost imperceptibly. The boy was drowning in a sea of lust and need. Claude watched his persuasive powers work on the boy, his eyes now gleaming blatantly with a fiery lust. They did not yet turn crimson but had the two males been in a dark room his eyes would have been like two lamps in the dark. Alois looked into those burning eyes, his own were icy blue, though currently they were fogged over. Glazed with a repressed longing to be had by Claude. A quiet whimper escaped his lips filled with a mixture of need, longing and love. The demonic btler heard this and actually smiled. He allowed the pleasure of the moment to suffuse his face momentarily. The smile was one of triumph, he had plunged the boy under the surface and would keep him there. Placing both hands on Alois cheeks, a thumb caressing over his cheekbone he whispered to his Master.

"Tell your humble servant what you need of him, sir... Tell your Claude what you desire of him... After all I am your willing slave for as long as we are bound together. I will fulfill any wish you make, and desire you have..." As Claude said this he made his voice rich and sweet, caressing around his Masters skin like soft petting along his body. Alois arched his back in the chair he sat in, a soft cry broke from his lips. He gripped the arms of the chair, panting. His pale hair was dampo with sweat now, breath coming in pants

"C-Claude... Please... I burn for you... I need you Claude... Need you to take me. I... I order-" But before Alois could finish that sentence Claudes lips were locked on his, stifling the order. No, he would not be forced into this... No, he would take the boy on his own terms. Alois wrapped his arms around Claude tightly, kissing him back a bit clumsily. It had been quite some time since he had gotten much practice, however it was also due to his consuming desire. He could not concentrate. Claude bit Alois' lower lip sharply, a slight cut dripping with crimson appeared. Alois whimpered but did not try to pull away, on the contrary he wrapped a leg around Claudes calf. The Demon sucked on the cut to the Lords lip, his back arching slightly at the taste of his Masters soul within the blood. A light growl came from his throat, more a purr really. Claude pulled back and gathered Alois in his arms, carrying him away from the table and up the grand staircase toward his bedroom. Meanwhile Alois curled against his chest, licking and nipping across Claudes jawline and neck, leaving little red marks here and there. The butler smirked and laid the boy on his back in the middle of the bed while removing his starched white gloves and unclasping the brooch that held his tie in place.

Alois was already half undressed, his clothes tossed to the floor in a pile as he watched his butler. All that remained on his body was his stockings and his white shirt. The rest was discarded. Claude simply watched the boy for a few moments, letting his eyes rove down the line of Alois' body. The young Lord was clearly greatly aroused. His member hard and throbbing with his accelerated heartbeat. This made Claudes own harden further against the restricting cloth of his black trousers. The Archdemon quickly undressed, folding his clothing and setting them on a side table. Alois watched this, his hand slowly beginning to touch his aching erection Claude reached down and batted his hand aside with a slow growl. His own hand replaced the Earls and was soon stroking him teasingly slow. Wouldn't want the boy finishing too quickly now would we? Alois bucked his hips and writhed simply from this small bit of attention to his aching pillar of flesh. Meanwhile Claude brought Alois' hand to his own cock, which the boy immediately began stroking quickly, watching hungrily.

Alois' eyes were now clear and dark with lust, though his face was flushed and sweaty. Yes, the boy knew what he was doing now. The boy spit into his palm and used it as lubricant to stroke his butler, watching Claude while he did so. Claude groaned quietly, his cock throbbing in the boys hand as well. Alois soon leaned his face downward and started to lap over the head of Claudes member, his Mark grazing the sensitive flesh. This made Claude arch his back while his eyes glowed crimson at last. The butler dragged his black nails up Alois' back, leaving small cuts along the pale skin. Alois whined but simply took Claude into his mouth and began to suck him fast and shallow. Claude gasped and laid back on the bed, holding onto Alois' head with both hands. His hips started to buck involuntarily, forcing his cock deeper into the lads warm, wet mouth. Alois gagged slightly and started to rub at his tight rear entrance, using his fingers to loosen it up a bit before fingering himself slowly. After a few minutes of this he had three fingers moving in and out of himself slowly, hips jerking back and forth onto them as he blew his butler. Claude decided it had been long enough and pulled Alois off of his cock and had the boy straddle his lap, lining up his hole with the tip of his cock before pressing up into his now loosened ass. Alois and Claude both groaned, Claude from the tight heat and Alois from the feeling of being entered at last by his beloved butler.

Claudes hands came to rest on Alois' hips and started to move his Master up and down slowly, taking the boy lower and lower on his cock with each downward pull until he was at last buried up to the hilt inside his Lord. Alois panted and pressed his hands against Claudes chest to balance himself and allow his rear to adjust to being entered once again. After a few minutes Alois began to roll his hips and slide slowly up and down on Claude, finding his rhythm. Claude moaned at this and thrusted upward into Alois in time with the boys rhythm, hitting Alois' prostate as he did so. This made Alois cry out and ride Claude faster, harder and claw down the older mans torso. The Demon watched the boy ride him and massaged his ass cheeks. Alois felt a slight tightening sensation at the base of his cock and knew he was getting close. The young blond rode him as hard as he could, groaning, moaning and arching his slim spine before finally screaming his Demons name and gushing his hot white seed over Claudes chest and stomach. Claude tightened his grip on Alois' hips as the boy came, moving him up and down harder while Alois tightened over his cock. Alois was very tight and hot from his orgasm and Claude began to thrust upward hard, grunting. He was close as well, the blond certainly knew how to fuck... Claude held the boy tight against his chest as he suddenly spilled his hot Demon seed into the boy, groaning, growling and biting into his shoulder. He had now claimed him as his forever.

Claudes orgasm finished and left him panting. He rolled onto his side and curled up against his Master, holding the boy tightly. Alois buried his face against Claudes chest and was soon asleep. The Demon knew Alois was going to awaken with a surprise. Very few knew but making love to an Archdemon you were contracted to could have a curious result if the Demon chose to exercise such a power. The powerful Demon Prince could turn his Master into a Demon as well and keep them by his side forever. While their contract would still hold, he would have to teach the boy to adjust to his new abilities, effectively allowing him to control Alois to a certain point. Claude leaned down and kisses Alois on the top of his head and whispered to him softly

"Have no fear your Highness... Your Claude will always be with you. Until the very end. That is now a guaranteed reality." As the words left him Claude rested his head against the sheets and closed his eyes. He needed to rest now after such an expenditure of his power and energy. So for now he would sleep, curled up with Alois and dream of eternity. After all, such is the nature of a Trancy butler.


End file.
